


Кофейня в Косой аллее

by Heimdallll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Просить прощения за другого.
Kudos: 4





	Кофейня в Косой аллее

**Author's Note:**

> Восемь лет спустя событий ФТ, Грейвз жив, цел, орел, все хорошо

Первая же прогулка по Косой аллее заканчивается для Грейвза всего в паре десятков метров от «Дырявого котла». В Северной Америке у магов никогда не было собственного пространства, все здания так или иначе принадлежали не-магам. Здесь же, едва ли не в центре Лондона, у магов была своя улица. Они свободно разгуливали в своих широких старомодных одеждах и причудливых головных уборах, спокойно пользовались вербальной магией и в целом вели себя беззаботно. Грейвзу, привыкшему скрываться, это было в новинку. На широких витринах были беззастенчиво выставлены магические товары, и маги прогуливались между заведениями, небрежно отпуская комментарии. Вряд ли они понимали, насколько им повезло.

Грейвз шел по улице, внимательно осматривая каждую вывеску и каждую витрину. Время уже поджимало, но он не мог просто так отпустить эту упоительную атмосферу вседозволенности. Некоторые прохожие провожали его любопытными взглядами: в отличие от них он был одет в не-маговский костюм и пальто, чем изрядно выделялся из толпы.

Он проходил мимо какого-то книжного магазина, когда скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что за ним наблюдают. Грейвз обернулся и встретился глазами с Криденсом Бэрбоуном. Сам Грейвз знал его из отчетов авроров и рассказов Тины. Именно этот юноша когда-то был обскуром, разрушившим центр Нью-Йорка. Именно его Гриндевальт в обличии самого Грейвза использовал в своих нездоровых целях. 

Криденс сидел в милой кофейне напротив, за столиком у самого окна в компании девочки-подростка. Он больше не был похож на того забитого, сутулого юношу, боящегося поднять глаза от пола. Темные волосы отросли и стали виться на концах, спина была идеально прямой, а синяя мантия по английской моде сидела так, будто была сшита специально для него. Впрочем, возможно так оно и было. За столиком сидел чертовски красивый молодой мужчина из тех, кому всегда оборачиваются вслед. Грейвз, чуть поколебавшись, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кофейне. Но едва он двинулся, Криденс отпрянул вглубь помещения, и из чашки, которую он сжимал, на блюдце и белую скатерть выплеснулось немного кофе. Его спутница привстала с мягкого стула, что-то спросила, но когда Криденс не ответил, тоже обернулась в сторону Грейвза. Кажется, ее звали Модести.

Спустя какое-то время Криденс, видимо, справился с собой, кивнул обеспокоенной сестре и сел ровнее. Грейвз расценил это как предложение. Он вошел в кофейню, учтиво поздоровался с хозяйкой и неспешно направился к нужному столику. С каждым его шагом Криденс становился все бледнее, а спина Модести – все ровнее. Наконец Грейвз подошел к ним, подтянул стул от соседнего столика и сел ровно посередине. Повисло вязкое молчание.

– Как-то неловко выходит, – сказал Грейвз и улыбнулся.

Модести слабо улыбнулась в ответ, а Криденс, бледный до синевы, застыл и будто даже не дышал. Видимо, Грейвз напоминал ему ту часть жизни, которую он хотел оставить навсегда. 

– На этот раз перед нами действительно мистер Грейвз? – взяла на себя заботу о поддержании беседы Модести, хотя голос ее чуть заметно дрожал.

Грейвз поймал себя на детском желании зажмуриться и мотнуть головой.

– Абсолютно точно, – кивнул он.

Модести немного расслабилась и прислонилась к спинке кресла. Но Грейвза главным образом интересовал ее старший брат. Что нужно было сделать, чтобы Криденс успокоился? Лучше всего уйти. Но из-за всего случившегося восемь лет назад Грейвзу было важно услышать от Криденса хоть слово. Зачем оно ему? Прошел бы мимо, время и так поджимало. Однако Грейвз чувствовал отголосок не своей вины перед этим человеком, поэтому не мог оставить все так, как есть. Будь проклят Гриндевальт!

– А вы здесь... – протянула Модести.

– По делам, – ответил Грейвз, переводя взгляд на нее. – А вы? 

– Я приехала к Криденсу. По его просьбе мистер Скамандер и мисс Голдштейн перевезли меня в Англию. Теперь мы можем видеться чаще, – с каждым словом она становилась все смелее.

Краем глаза Грейвз следил, как медленно приходит в норму цвет лица Криденса, как расслабляются на чашке пальцы и как вновь опущенные в пол глаза начинают подниматься. Криденс наблюдал за Грейвзом из-под соболиных бровей. 

– А где живешь ты, Криденс? – спросил Грейвз, отвечая на жгучий взгляд.

Когда Криденс не ответил, за него вновь заговорила Модести:  
– Снимает комнату в «Дырявом котле», но вообще его часто приглашает к себе мистер Скамандер. Он учит Криденса магии.

– Ясно, – бросил Грейвз, даже не посмотрев на Модести.

Криденс уже не выглядел таким испуганным, каким был минутами ранее. Он вновь выпрямился, разгладилась складка между бровей. Битву между юношей из вторых салемцев и магом выигрывал второй. От этого на душе Грейвза почему-то стало легче. Он чуть наклонился в сторону Криденса и спросил:  
– Тебе нравится быть магом?

Губы Криденса несмело растянулись в очаровательной улыбке.

– Очень, мистер Грейвз.  
И Грейвз улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
